I Miss Him, Too
by potterride
Summary: "I miss him too, George." Tears swelled up in her eyes. "Do you think Fred's okay? I mean, watching us from...heaven?" That one question, may change the way George thinks.


******Disclaimer**** I don't own a world-wide famous book series. the end.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to all my friends-school will somewhat be fun...i hope. And I dedicate this to Natee (his um, nickname.) Boy, I don't i miss ya at college-but no one knows that. Natee, I'm Ginny in this story like I always am, except no one knows that I miss you-love ya. -potterride**

May 18, 1998

It was nighttime. A silent night which was now very rare for England. Everyone was sleeping; still in their own beds, barely breathing.

It was now 16 days after the battle. The battle that changed everything. Since, the battle, everyone was more tired than usual-even the Muggles. It was scary to think that everything was normal 17 days ago, just before the battle. It was scary to think, that one battle killed so many people, and changed the lives of so much more...

The Burrow. The inhabitants of the Burrow seemed to be affected greatly. From one day living, to another day dead. Fred Weasley was no longer walking the creaky stairs of the Burrow.

* * *

><p>George was lying on his bed, fast asleep. His room was taciturn, there was no more tossing and turning like Fred had constantly done. There was no more creaks of Fred's bed, every time he moved. There was no more Fred, period.<p>

Though, George's room was silent, a red-headed girl walked the creaking hallways to go to her older brother's room.

"George?" Ginny whispered from the doorway. "George, please wake-up,"

George rolled over, and mumbled something incoherent.

"George, please." Ginny said a little louder this time.

"Hmm?" George opened his eyes just a bit. The room was still dark, but he could make out Ginny's faint silhouette.

A small smile tugged a Ginny lips; George hasn't spoken much to anyone in the past few days. He hasn't been out much either; his face reminded everyone of what used to be.

"Hullo, George." Ginny said softly.

George grunted. "Yes, Ginny?" Which came out more like, "'Es, Ginne?"

Ginny sat down on George's bed, and turned on the lamp. "I wanted to know how you were doing?"

"I'm fine. Couldn't this wait 'till morning?" George asked irritably.

She shook her head. "You never talk to me-or anyone, any more."

George didn't say anything.

"I miss him too, George." Tears swelled up in her eyes. "Do you think Fred's okay? I mean, watching us from...heaven?"

Silence.

"George? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, but-I'm just lonely." Ginny whispered the last part.

George sighed, and sat up. "Ginny?"

Ginny lifted her head, "Yeah?"

"I'm positive Fred's up there, looking down at us and-and frowning upon how grief-stricken we are."

"What?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Think about, Ginny. Fred was always happy. All he ever wanted to do was make people laugh, and that he's g-gone, no one is here to make them laugh-except me." George closed his eyes; he promised he wouldn't cry any more.

"You're right, George. He wants us to move on. He especially wants you to move on, George. Please, look at me." Ginny pleaded.

George opened his eyes, and looked at Ginny, and even in the dim light he could see her eyes were rimmed with red, and her red long hair looked messy and unkempt.

"I know only Fred is gone, but it feels like you are too. I miss you." Tears ran down Ginny's cheeks as she said that.

"Gin.."

"Please, George. You're right. Fred would have wanted you to move on. He wouldn't have wanted to die and have his best friend sitting here sixteen days later moping around like some depressed ghost. " George nodded, and Ginny hugged him-tackled him into a sisterly hug.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I really am." George whispered. "You know, right before the war, Fred said to me: 'If I die, tell Ginny to never become depressed over my death, and carry out the Weasley family to happiness.'" Of course, George didn't add: 'That goes for you too, Georgie.' Or the playful slap George gave him afterwards.

"He said that?" Ginny looked up from George's chest.

George nodded. "We all are to have you as a sister, Ginny. Even when you were younger and went on and on about how you fancied Harry so much." He smirked.

"Shut up. Just promise me that you'll do your best do bring happiness back to this family?" Ginny said.

"Fred said that's your job," George smiled faintly. "But, I'll help you, Gin. And promise me that you will never come in here to wake me up like this again."

Ginny smiled. "No promises." George rolled his eyes, and took Ginny back to her own room.

"Good night, Ginny." He kissed her forehead, and went back to his own room.

"I love you, _Fred_ and George."

**A/N: Hullo! Weirdly, I got this inspiration from a sad, sad Maximum Ride story. Stupid, jerky, Fang! Heh. Sorry. School..ARGH. Our summer is coming to a close! Sadness. Good luck to all! And to all a good school year! Oh, and check out sweet-potter xx harry potter prank story, it will make you laugh and crawl on the floor with chickens. Laugh and smile always!**

**good luck with life :)**


End file.
